The present invention relates to gas burners of radiant heating type, and more particularly, to a burner assembly therefore. In general, the gas burner of radiant heating type is a range in which a heating object is heated with a radiant wave emitted from a radiant body when the radiant body is heated by burning a mixed gas of a fuel and air, to cook food.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art gas burner of radiant heating type, schematically. That is, the related art gas burner of radiant heating type is provided with an oven part 10, and a top burner part 20.
The top burner part 20 is provided with a burner assembly shown in FIG. 2. The related art burner assembly will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
The related art burner assembly is provided with a burner housing 21, a glass plate 22, a mixing tube 23, a burner chamber 24, and a burner mat 25. The burner housing 21 shapes an outside of the burner assembly, and forms a combustion space. The glass plate 22 is placed on top of the burner housing 21 to close an upper part of the burner assembly.
The mixing tube 23 is a tube in which fuel and air are introduced therein and mixed together, and is in communication with the burner chamber 24. The burner chamber 24 has a closed circumference and an opened top, for receiving the mixed gas from the mixing tube 23, and storing the mixed gas therein. The opened top of the burner chamber 24 is in communication with an inside space of the burner housing 21.
The burner mat 25 is placed on the burner chamber 24, for burning the mixed gas from the burner chamber 24. The burner mat 25 makes surface combustion of the mixed gas, and serves as a radiant body for emitting a radiant wave.
The operation of the burner assembly will be described.
When a user ignites in a state a heating object is placed on the glass plate 22, the fuel and air are introduced into the mixing tube 23, and mixed therein during the fuel and air pass through the mixing tube 23.
Then. the mixed gas is introduced into the burner chamber 24 in communication with the mixing tube 23, passes through the burner mat 25, and blows out into the inside of the combustion space of the burner housing 21. At the same time with this, the mixed gas is ignited with an igniting spark generated by an igniting means (not shown).
The mixed gas burns on a surface of the burner mat 25, and the burner mat 25 emits a radiant wave as the burner mat 25 is heated by the combustion. Then, the radiant wave transmits the glass plate 22, and heats the heating object, to cook food.
However, the related art burner assembly has a problem in that a low temperature heating is difficult in a case the burner assembly is a relatively large size application, for example, not for heating of a small kettle, but for heating of a large cooking object.
That is, in a case the gas supply is reduced for low temperature heating, to cause an extreme shortage of the mixed gas supplied to the burner chamber 24 compared to an area of the burner mat 25, the combustion takes place only in a central part of the burner mat 25 the mixed gas supply thereto is smooth, but not in an outer part of the burner mat 25.
Thus, if the combustion takes place only in the central part of the burner mat 25, but not in the outer part of the burner mat 25, the large cooking object will be heated at the central part, but not throughout the large cooking object, uniformly.
Moreover, when the combustion takes place only at the central part of the burner mat 25 locally, the flame can be extinguished, easily. This is because, taking a substantially large surface area of the burner mat 25 into account, the flame at the central part of the burner mat 25 can not spread to the outer part of the burner mat 25 smoothly due to shortage of the mixed gas. In this case, the gas keeps flow out even if there is no combustion, to cause fire hazard.